


After a Long Day

by Toodaloo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Junkhog, M/M, no smut this time kiddos, roadrat - Freeform, tender headed!roadhog, this is gay and i love it, y'all're gonNA HAVE TO HAVE THIS FLUFF INSTEAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodaloo/pseuds/Toodaloo
Summary: Saw a post about a tenderheaded roadhog and it gave me life





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All-over-these-gays on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All-over-these-gays+on+tumblr).



It was successful- the heists usually were. Yet this time they hadn’t planned a massive outing and instead came back with what they needed, albeit a little bit more than usual. The motel room was dingy, smelling of both mold and linen. Air conditioning was a luxury that they could afford. The younger of the two complained that he was freezing and wanted to turn it off. The larger one disagreed and wrapped him up in the only blanket on the bed.

 

The duffel bag was tossed against the wall carelessly. It’s contents were none-too-valuable to the common man, seeing as it was filled to the brim with food and drink related items. However, to the everyday junker, that bag was practically a gold mine. 

 

Of course the little shit couldn’t sit still. Mechanical fingers began to pick at the covering on the mattress, pulling up every little stitch by stitch. Roadhog grumbled to himself and made his way over to the back, tearing it open, and searching through it’s contents. 

 

“What’cha doin’ over there, Mate?”  
“Getting something.”  
“Like what?”  
“...”

 

Junkrat rolled over onto his side, clutching the blanket to his brittle body. “No really, whatcha gettin’? Moind gettin’ me a bag o’ crisps there, Hoggy? Oi’d get it meself but ah, as ya see,” he snuggled his way even deeper into his makeshift burrito and cooed in delight, “Oi’m rathah comfy. Would be bettah if ya were in it ta be ‘onest but, ey- what’s that for? Ya can’t eat it,”

 

The blond was referring to the surprisingly well kept brush that Roadhog had pulled from the bag. He grunted in response and sat down in front of Junkrat, handing the brush back to him. He took it curiously and glanced down at his bodyguard. “Ya want me ta brush out yer hair?”

 

Another grunt.

 

Junkrat giggled and scooted closer towards the edge of the bed, his lanky legs sliding over Roadhog’s shoulders. “Alroight! Oi can do that jus’ fine. First we gotta get this thing off,” Skin met leather as he slid the buckles out of place. The mask followed soon after, and the large man inhaled his first breath of non-filtered air. It tasted like dust and mold. Comfort. The larger of the two grumbled something and glanced back at his boss, only to get an eyeful of the massive endearing grin that was splitting his face in two. 

 

“Don’t see why ya gotta hide yer face, mate.” Junkrat nearly purred and leant down, tilting Roadhog’s face up to his own. “Yer a national treas’a that needs ta be appreciated for all it’s worth. Natural beauty n’ all that.”

 

Roadhog seemed rather unimpressed with the compliments that he was receiving. His face remained rather expressionless aside from the tiredness in his light brown eyes. Skin met skin as Junkrat’s fingers ghosted over the man’s face. Powdery gray stubble lined his cheeks and chin, going so far as to brushing up against his lips. Scars were a plenty, especially over the bridge of his nose and over his lips, yet the blond told him that they made him that much more gorgeous.

 

A giggle burst out of his chest as he longingly traced his fingertips over the massive scar that went from Roadhog’s cheekbone, over his lips, and down to his chin. “Ya do know ya gotta pay me fo’ this service, roight, Mate? I mean ‘s not loike ya can’t anyways, seein’ as ya gott’a lott’o’ve them ta spare.”

 

Roadhog grunted and couldn’t help but let a smile turn up the sides of his mouth. A massive hand tenderly pulled the junker down and their lips met. A gentle kiss was placed upon Junkrat’s mouth, which spurred yet another set of giggles. The larger man couldn’t help but chuckle along with him and kept him close, kissing his Jamison four more time in rapid succession.

 

Junkrat continued to laugh and jerked back so hard he nearly fell onto his back. His legs were kicking with absolute delight and his mechanical hand wiggled it’s fingers. Once the laughter in his belly died down he sat up again and pulled the blanket more over his shoulders. “Thanks mate, yer purchase ‘as been completed.” 

 

He oh so gently pulled the hairtie from Mako’s head, letting his silver locks float down to his shoulders. “Oi’m curious,” Junkrat began and started with one section of his hair, swiping the brush through the ends of it. “Do ya do this for me or for yaself? Oi know ya loike ‘avin’ yer hair brushed out n’ all that shit, but’cha know it does that- what’cha call it?”

 

“Stimulating.”

 

“Yeah! Yeah yeah! The stimulating for me too. Gives me somethin’ ta d-” He paused and pursed his lips in a slightly poutish way. Roadhog chuckled and glanced back at his boss, a smile still on his face. “Yer doin’ this so Oi don’t pick apa’t the bed ain’tcha.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Well then!” The young junker sat himself up further and continued to work his magic with the brush. “Oi’m not complainin’, most certainly not. Loike Oi was sayin’ it gives me somethin’ ta do that ain’t destructive for once.” It was true. The way that Junkrat brushed Roadhog’s hair was careful and calculated. The amount of care and love that went into his bomb making most certainly went into this activity too. One could say he was even more gentle and passionate about this.

 

“Y’know,” He spoke up again, “Oi’m surprised there ain’t alotta knots in it loike last toime. Oi mean Oi spent loike what- thirty minu-”

 

“An hour.”

 

“An hour last toime! It’s as smooth as silk, mate!” Junkrat started at the roots of his hair and pulled down through Roadhog’s thick locks. Barely a strand caught on the bristles, much to both of their delights. “Thank god, Oi swear ya were gonna smack me last toime since Oi was yankin’ n’ pullin’ n’ all that.”

 

“Never smack you.”

 

“You totally would though!” Junkrat huffed and started from the roots again. “Oi’m surprised that’cha even put up with me n’ all me bullshit. Ya got the patience of a saint.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Yer most certainly welcome the’a Hoggy.” He stuck his tongue out and focused on the back of his head, taking a gentle handful of hair. Junkrat ran the brush through it and caught his own breath as the bristles caught a rather thick knot. Roadhog acknowledged this action with a pained grunt.

 

“Sorry- sorry sorry, didn’t know that was the’a. It’ll only take a moment,” He muttered more to himself. He parted the man’s sea of silver hair and singled out the tangle that had gotten so violently caught. With careful and precise work, the knot was worked out with little to no tugging. “The’a. Got it! Now- the rest shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

Roadhog sighed deeply and rested his thick hands on his stomach. He couldn’t understand how and or why Junkrat disliked the air conditioning. It was a blessing in this wasteland, especially when the Outback was like the surface of the sun. He shut his eyes and focused on the other’s chatter and movements. He was glad this was relaxing for the both of them, but to be honest he did this more for Junkrat’s sake. It gave those busy little hands something to do and like he had previously mentioned, wasn’t destructive.

 

Hog let out a hiss of pain as the brush caught on yet another knot. Another set of “sorry”s fluctuated from his partner’s mouth as it was worked through. 

 

“Oi wish Oi had hair loike yers, Hoggy.”

 

“If you stopped catching it on fire, maybe you would.”

 

A piercing laugh shot out of the blond’s lungs and he yanked down on the brush. “Ha! Yeah, maybe. Maybe someday, roight mate? Don’t think that’ll be anytoime soon since we got all these heists ta pull off. Fer fuck’s sake Oi nearly caught the rest of it on fi’yah earlier today!”

 

“We didn’t need fire with the heist we just pulled off.”

 

“Says you, ya cunt! Ya always need fire! How else are ya supposed ta make an entrance? Walk through tha front door and say ‘G’day mates, we’re he’a ta ransack everythin’ ya got?’ “   
“...”

 

“Alroight, alroight, maybe yer roight,” Junkrat’s hand went to his hip in a ‘oh shuttup’ kind of way. He snorted a bit and wiped his nose along his forearm before getting back to the task at hand. “But it’s so anticlimactic! Oi want somethin’ big! Somethin’ showy! Somethin’ flashy!”

 

“Mhm.”

 

His lips formed yet another fine line again at his partner’s response. “Yer such a cunt, ya know that roight?” He ran his organic hand through the thick locks before him and sighed happily. “I think Oi got all of it. Lemme check again.” Another running of his hand through Roadhog’s hair granted him a happy and satisfied grumble. 

 

“D’ya want it up loike it was befo’ hand or down? If it’s down ya get all the knots n’ shit again.” Junkrat asked as he flexed the black hairband around the outskirts of his fingers.

 

“Whatever you prefer.”

 

“I prefer what you prefer! Ya gotta choose somethin’!”

 

“Choose for me.”

 

“Foine then! Oi’ll leave it down so it can get all tangled and messy again so I can brush it out!” 

 

A confirming grunt came from the large man before him and he pushed himself up to his feet. Roadhog took the brush from the younger and tossed it in the bag before retrieving a can of soda and a large bag of crisps as a reward. 

 

“ ‘As tha can been popped yet?” Junkrat asked excitedly and proceeded to grab at the air in front of him. “Cuz- cuz if it ain’t popped yet Oi wanna do it!” He giggled in delight as he was handed the warm drink and inspected it closely. “Don’t gimme wrong, the carbonation get’s me sick as fuck but if it ain’t a fuckin’ doozy poppin’ it open!”

 

A loud click was heard as the soda was popped open. The fizziness could be heard from where Mako stood, and he watched with absolute fascination as his boss chugged it down without a second thought. Tears brimmed his orange eyes and his throat stung as though he swallowed a whole pack of poprocks.

 

He shook his head as Junkrat immediately began to complain of the feeling, yet ‘in a good way’ as he described it. He made his way onto the bed and flipped on the TV, set the bag of chips in front of his boss, and tugged him back towards his stomach so he could get comfortable.

 

“This is the loife, ain’t it Hog? Got a bed, TV, snacks n’ drinks, a blanket-”

 

“And you.”

 

“And me-” He paused and furrowed his brow for a second and glanced up at his bodyguard. “And me?”

 

“And you.”


End file.
